sick
by toshiro321
Summary: hitsumatsu fanfiction-basically matsumoto gets sick and hitsugaya takes care of her.


disclaimer - do not own bleach or any of the characters in this fanfic.

sick

it was an ordinary day in the office of squad 10 where the notorious workaholic taichou and the drunkey fukutaichou went about there usual buisiness of matsumoto looking for every excuss possible to get out of paperwork and hitsugaya working tirelessly to finish her share that she refused to do. It was tiring but what else could he do.

it was unusually quiet today but the silence was broken suddenly by the women that was matsumoto "taichou" he knew her tone he knew right away that she wanted something the question was what "what is it matsumoto" he said coldly "i promised renji hisagi and kira id go out with them tonight but will you come to taichou?" it was no suprise what she had just asked and his answer was also no suprise "no matsumoto ive told you this before i dont drink" his tone came out exactly the way he had intended uninterested and impatient but he knew this was not enough to deter her in the slightest.

she had just opened her mouth to speak again when when hisagi and renji walked throu the doors to the large office they were working in "you ready ran-chan" this came from renji "wheres kira?" matsumoto enquired curiously "he said hed meet us there" hisagi spoke this time. at there arival matsumoto excepted defeat and left the small office with her drinking buddies much to hitsugayas releif now he could work in peacebut his peace was short lived.

a while after he had returned to his quarters he heard a loud crash out in the hall way it sounded like someone running into his door much to his dismay his door fell open to reveal a semi drunk semi hungover matsumoto "hello shiro-chan" she said he was enraged with his fukutaicjou not only had he barged in on him in the early hours of the morning drunk no less she had dared to call him shiro-chan god she was gonna get it! hitsugaya was just about to release his anger when his face was engulfed by two huge breasts he fell to the floor matsumoto on top of him his face still covered. he strugeled to free himself from his fukutaichou and after much effort on his part he shifted her so that she lay on the floor beside him. he sat up desprately gasping for air "MATSUMOTO!" he screamed she sat up beside him immedietally jumping to her feet and running in the direction of the bathroom but she had only taken three steps when her stoumach got the beter of her and she threw up all over the floor her taichou looked at her his eyes peircing throu her he knew she could feel his icey cold glare she turned around to look at him waiting fo the explosion of anger that she knew was to come.

as her eyes met hitsugayas his glare faltered as he realised what a terrible state she was in she really looked sick and not just hungouver sick either sweat dripped down her face as she struggled to keep her balance only managing to make herself sick again further dirtying his floor he tried to find it in his heart to remain angry but was unsuccesfull. she looked so pathetic not the hyperactive fukutaichou he knew he got to his feet and walked towards her he knew he would never live this down. matsumoto looked up at her taichou half expecting him to freeze her where she sat but he did not he placed her arm around her sholders and helped her stand. He half carried half dragged matsumoto to the couch laying her there and dissapearing to the kitchen.

when he returned he held a great deal of paper towel a rather large sponge a towl and some form of cleaning agent getting down on his hands and knees he bagan cleaning up the horendous mess that matsumoto had made. All she could do was lay there in shock at her taichous actions she had never seen this side of him. He cleaned the spot very thourally pausing half way throu to fetch the still sickly matsumoto a bucket. once he had finished he went to take care of the paper towel and took out the garbage by the time he had returned she was feeling all the worse. althou this was the first time shed see this side of her taichou but she liked it.

as it got later she nearly want to sleep several times but never quite made it into the peacefull slumber she so longed for. she could feel her taichous reiatsu it was calming in a way. She was well aware of the fact that her taichou had still not gone to bed she guessed that was parcially her fault she felt guilty at keeping him up but at the same time happy he had not gone to bed. To tell you the truth she did not remember much about the events before she ended up in her taichous quarters nor did she know why she had gone there instead of home but she was somewhat pleased with her decision. as she contemlated these thoughts in her head she felt herself slipping into sleep it was a nice feeling. As she dozed off what felt like a blanket was placed over her and she heard her taichous soft footsteps as he walked out of the room he was probably on his way to bed her poor taichou.

when she awoke the next morning her taichou was standing over her looking worried she felt as thou she had been bashed with a pipe or something similar to it. Her taichous consern only grew for her as he said in a quiet voice "come with me ill take you to forth devision can you stand or do i have to carry you" she looked at him in astonishment aparent on her face "i think so" her voice was quiet and strained as she tried to sit up being unsuccessfull in her attempt she tried again this time she managed but when she tried to walk she felt her knees feel week and her head spun. She collapsed only to be caught by hitsugaya who scooped her up in his arm's. he paused as he did so looking her over with the same worried stare he had before he blushed slightly as he flash stepped towards forth divishion masumoto in still in his arms they did not get far before the fast movement uoset her stoumach and hitsugaya had to slow to a walk.

it was amazing how light matsumoto actuallly was due to her large chest and her hight hitsugaya had thought she would be much heavier. by the time they reached the forth devision at there slow pace it was near lunch time. unohana taichou was just leaving for lunch "why hitsugaya taichou matsumotofuku taichou what seemes to be the problem" but no explenation was needed once she saw matsumoto. "come inside i guess my lunch can wait" hitsugaya sensed the smallest amount of dissapointment in her voice which suprised him. as they entered the forth devision he got alot of strange looks from the healers and patients but did not dare put matsumoto down for feer of her falling over and making herself worse.

when they reached unohana taichous office he sat matsumoto down on the couch her stoumach churned slightly. As he put her down she clutched at his haori for support he untangled her fingers and stepped back in order to make room for unohana taichou. once unohana had finished she declared she was sick with some sickness hitsugaya couldnt pronounce she said hitsugaya had done a good job taking care of her but she would take over from there. But hitsugaya much to eveeryones suprise being the person he was asked if he could stay until her fever went down and to matsumotos great delight she said yes. over the next couple of hours hitsugaya sat by matsumotos bed hoping her fever would go down soon he didnt need all this worry. it was later that night when hitsugaya had fallen asleep next to her bed that matsumoto began tossing and turning in her sleep she rolled over smacking hitsugaya in the face in the process. he woke and looked around for the sorce of the pain on his cheek matsumotos hand had fallen onto his lap so it wasnt hard he lifted her hand up onto the bed.

hitsugaya got up and began walking towards the door as he did he heard a small rasping voice saying a word that caught his attention "gin" he turned to look at matsumoto who was looking even more uncomfortible than before. He took pity on his sleeping fukutaichou and walked over to her placing his hand on her back as he did so she kicked out covers falling to the floor. Hitsugaya bent down and put the blanket back over the sleeping matsumoto. He went and sat down next to her stroking her back gently she looked uncomfortible at first but her face relaxed after a moment but this was short lived as her fetures scrunched up again "gin why, i dont understand why did you leave" Hitsugaya felt anger inside directed at gin he would kill that bastard for doing this to her.

she opened her eyes and looked up at her angry taichou hands now i his lap she couldnt help wonder was it her fault he was so angry? what did she do? and how can she fix it? "taichou" he looked at her suprised but then she noted that his fetures were relaxing he reached down placing her hand in his he leaned closer and kissed his fukutaichou she felt his soft lips against her own and relaxed. It was a nice feeling they moved together gently there lips left each other they stared into each others eyes showing there satisfaction. they sat staring at one another for a number of moments before it dawned on them both just how sick matsuoto really was "ow fuck" this was hitsugayas reaction to both there reailseations. what would unohana taichou all the other taichous think when he became sick with whatever it was that matsumoto had would they assume the worst being what just happened or will they be open to explinations he hoped that it was the latter.

matsumotos fever had gone up signficantly and hitsugaya had decieded it was in both of there best interests if he went home he thought it best not to come in the next day because his stoumach was feeling a little bit finny he didnt want to be suspected or examined by unohana. this gave matsumoto enough time to clear her head but there was still the problem of hitsugayas upset stoumach.

did he have the same thing as matsumoto or didnt he?

there we go i hope you enjoyed chapter 1 ill get chapter 2 up as soon as i can

this is my first fanfic so please comment tell me what you think =)


End file.
